


Gift

by crowsaerie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsaerie/pseuds/crowsaerie
Summary: Ithlinne has finally found a use for her most prized possession.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 15





	Gift

"Hold onto this for me."

Ithlinne held up a small charm. Cradled in a gold casing, the aetheryte shard glimmered almost as brilliantly as the crystal from which it was cut. A thin, black ribbon bound the gem into an amulet. She offered it forward, but Estinien hesitated. He knew the small thing was priceless to her, so why would she give it to him just like that?

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I want you to have it. For now, at least."

He held out his hand finally, figuring it was best not to argue. If anything, it would be a small comfort to have something so precious of hers close by, while she was to be away. She gently placed the amulet in his palm, brushing her hand across his affectionately. He looked from the gem to her face. She seemed to calm, so certain. It was perplexing.

"It will protect you," she explained, "as it has done for me. That is my hope."

"When will you want it back?"

"I'm not sure... mayhap when I see you again. I don't know when that will be, so..."

He watched as her mood changed. What was once a warm smile became an expression of regret, of fear. Her brow knit, and her hand traveled to her cheek. Without a second thought, he laid his hand over hers. Another small comfort.

"Had only I been just as thoughtful." His smile was both humored and apologetic. Ithlinne couldn't help but be encouraged by it. Estinien leaned down, then, touching the tip of his nose to hers. Ithlinne felt heat rise to her cheeks, but remained in place by the force of her own will.

"Go with this."

He tilted his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss, letting her eyelids flutter shut as a warm feeling filled her chest. It told her everything she had wanted to know. She would see him again. They would both be alright. He ran his hand down the length of her forearm, stopping at the elbow to gently stroke her bicep with his thumb.

When he finally pulled back, Ithlinne slowly opened her eyes. In the dim lighting of the room, Estinien's smile brought her heart a measure of peace which she had been lacking of late. She knew it would not be the last time she'd feel that way.


End file.
